


Two's a Party but Three's a Fucking

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Fraternities & Sororities, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: GET READY FOR TGIF!THE BEST, EPIC PARTY OF A LIFETIME.UNLIMITED BEER, UNLIMITED FUN, MUSIC YOU’LL RAVE WITH, JOIN PARTY GAMES OR GET SOCIALIZED.STARTING FROM LATE EVENING ONWARDSJOIN US OR MISS OUT!Organized by the Brothers of Mu Epsilon Theta Fraternity.A text message from an unlisted number that became a curiosity for Lance to attend a party that he'd least expect.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Two's a Party but Three's a Fucking

GET READY FOR TGIF!

THE BEST, EPIC PARTY OF A LIFETIME.

UNLIMITED BEER, UNLIMITED FUN, MUSIC YOU’LL RAVE WITH, JOIN PARTY GAMES OR GET SOCIALIZED.

STARTING FROM LATE EVENING ONWARDS

JOIN US OR MISS OUT!

Organized by the Brothers of Mu Epsilon Theta Fraternity.

* * *

All it took was a text Lance received that got his attention. A message from an unlisted number informing about a party happening from another university. A frat party, no less.

And when it comes to parties like this, it has a reputation on its own.

Lance won't deny the fact that he's tempted. A college experience to attend a party for once in his life. So why not?

 _Just don’t get caught._ He reminded himself.

That’s right. Lance is studying in a community college that has its limitations. A complete outsider. The words “Trespassing” flashed in his head like a warning sign for going through with this decision.

Yet it’s been an hour since he stepped into the campus. So far so good.

Except the main gates will be locked and won’t be open till the next morning. Oops.

By the time he got there, the energy was bustling. A crowd gathered at the large house, _socializing._

People dancing with the bass track, bringing more vibe into the scene. Lance sees red plastic cups passed around freely which he helped himself with one.

Who wouldn’t pass up a free beer—despite tasting cheap on his tongue.

Well, at least he’s having fun. Just for one night.

Lance quickly finished his beer with one gulp. There’s more where that came from.

A series of hollers grabbed his attention, where people gathered was enough for him to spark interest in the bustling scene.

He sees a long table at the centre of the scene. A casual game of beer pong, can’t have a party without one. The only difference is the hype over the game.

The game started not too long ago based on the number of plastic cups on both ends of the table. 

Lance observed the opponent on the left. His beanie rested just above his eyes, with his black hair resting almost on his shoulders, his smug smile showed that he’s in it to win it, whatever the cost. Tugging his fingerless gloves, he took the ping pong ball, rolling it within his fingers before taking an aim and tossing it towards the other side. The ball successfully landed right into the cup earning cheers from the crowd.

He glanced over at the opponent on the right. He’s taller and physically fit than the other, wearing a snapback backwards, silver hair showing through the closure, the ends hanging over his forehead. His confident smile was beaming, filled with life.

It’s his turn to toss the ball. Once he had the ball in his hand, the crowd grew silent in an instant.

His focused eyes looked ahead with concentration for seconds too long before eventually making a shot that landed right into the cup located at the front. The crowd clapped at his successful attempt.

“That’s Shiro for you. He’s the beer pong champion.” Someone spoke next to him.

He shifted his attention to a guy with messy light brown hair, standing almost as tall as Lance.

“Really?” Lance asked back. “That explains the crowd’s response.”

“I mean, Keith is pretty good too. But not as good as Shiro.” He continued.

“So they’re rivals?”

“Only when it comes to beer pongs.”

It’s Keith’s turn to toss. Unlike Shiro, he went for the toss without thinking twice, only for the ball to jump out of the target.

“Interested in making a bet?” He asked again.

Lance couldn’t hide the surprise in his face. What is this stranger randomly asking bets?

The guy took note of his expression and stands tall to introduce himself. “How rude of me. I’m Matt.”

“Lance.”

“So Lance, do you want to?”

Tempting offer. It wouldn’t be fun if he didn’t join in. What's a party without a little bet?

“Sure. Why not?” Lance agreed as he reached for his wallet. “Fair warning, I didn’t bring much with me. Twenty bucks alright?”

“That’s not going to be an issue.” Matt grinned.

“So I assume you’re betting on Shiro?”

“I’m betting on Keith tonight.” He said it with absolute confidence.

Lance didn’t question Matt’s choice and seemingly went ahead with the bet.

They went back to watching the game, and it just got a lot more interesting. There were a couple of misses here and there but the both of them were able to step it up in landing successful shots into the cup.

Lance's confidence grew with the number of cups Shiro had on his end. Keith didn’t falter once, still trying to keep up his game. He understood why Matt picked Keith. His aims are accurate and on par with Shiro.

However, in just within minutes, the tables had turned. Shiro lost more cups, enough to ignite worry in Lance, while Matt was feeling stoked about Keith winning.

It’s down to four cups to two. The ball plops into Shiro’s cup again—make that one now.

Yet Shiro wasn’t bothered by the fact he’s losing, not once his smile lowered. Not feeling the pressure as he tossed the ball and landed right into the cup.

Keith helped himself with the cup, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm and tossed it aside once he’s done.

Three cups to one, it's anyone's game.

Feeling the anxiousness grew seeing Keith positioned the ball right at the last cup. Lance silently wished that he’d miss the shot.

Watching the ball intently as the world revolves around it. Only for it to successfully land inside the cup.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy, in an instant. Luck isn’t on Lance’s side tonight.

“Drink up, Shiro!” Keith’s voice yelled over the crowd.

Shiro had no choice but to accept his defeat and take the last cup, chugging it down. He flipped it upside down back on the table, igniting another round of applause. Such sportsmanship he’s showing.

“Pay up, Lance.” Matt informed holding his hand out, leaving him no choice but to slap a twenty-dollar bill on his hand.

“You were pretty confident about Keith’s win.” Lance stated.

“It’s all about deduction and of course a little bit of luck.” He grinned in return. The duo gave each other a handshake before hugging it out like it was nothing. 

“Hey, Keith! I’m twenty dollars richer tonight thanks to you!” Matt yelled at him.

“Glad to return the favour, Matt!” Keith acknowledged him, now approaching them.

“Matt, are you taking bets again?” Shiro asked.

“It’s all about the fun, Shiro. Can’t help it.” He shrugged like it’s nothing.

“Careful with him, he’s a serial bettor.” Shiro turned to Lance.

“Face it, old-timer. You’re out of the game.” Keith teased.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself. Next time, I’m taking my next win.” He declared.

Aside from how flushed his face looks—even after all that consumption, Shiro showed no signs of him being tipsy as if he developed a tolerance with it.

* * *

As it turns out the beer pong match was just the start of what would be the wildest night Lance has ever experienced before.

Time seems to fly by so quick that everything’s a blur to him. The word most likely has spread about the party and brought more people to the scene.

And yet despite the crowd, Lance would still find him regardless.

Seated away from the crowd, no matter how hard he tries, Shiro would be there like he’s the main star of the show that he couldn't resist stealing glances at him.

How light hits directly on him, Shiro looks amazing under it. With his hand pushing his hair back like a model straight out of a magazine.

How he would walk up to someone and interact with them openly. It’s genuine.

Perfect. Lance thought of the word that best describes Shiro.

There’s just something appealing about him. Not just his good looking appearance alone, but how he’s full of life and charismatic.

Undeniable to the fact he’s _the_ fraternity’s golden boy.

Shiro’s gaze shifted towards him, their eyes met for a split moment before Lance was able to look away and casually sipped his beer, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he’s silently ogling him.

“Having fun?” A voice perked behind him.

Keith stood there with one hand in his pocket, holding a glass bottle of beer with the other.

“It’s quite a party. Do fraternities always make a statement through parties like this?” Lance asked.

He casually walked up and took a seat next to him. “Yes, we do like to leave an impression.”

“I don’t know you could get away with it from the college board.”

“We had a few close calls. Guess we’re just lucky.” Keith took a big gulp from the chilled bottle.

“How did you get that?” Lance eyed at the bottle. Since showing up, he hadn’t seen a bottled beer in the party. Just plastic cups.

“Oh, this?” Keith shook the glass. “We have our sources.”

Lance eyed at the bottle, water from the condensation slides at the bottom, pooling around the surface. Drinking beer straight from the glass is far off better than drinking from cups.

“Mind sharing?” He asked.

Keith passed over to him, “Help yourself out.”

Lance took in big gulps, the instant relief down his throat that made him moan.

“Oh, that hits the spot.” He expressed. “I need to know your sources.”

Keith chuckled. “I’ll never tell. Only brothers of the house.”

The secret between brothers. It’s always been that way, only they know and not outsiders.

Lance slides the bottle back to Keith, which he's able to catch it effortlessly and help himself with another quick sip. His hand pulled out a cigarette pack from his pocket, taking a stick out, putting it between his lips, lighting it up with a quick spark of the lighter.

Keith breathed deep, taking it all in. He removes the cigarette from his lips and exhales, grey smoke dancing in the air before slowly fading. Such a bad boy vibe.

With careful observation, Lance notices the colour in his eyes, that's almost purplish looking. How peculiar. 

“You smoke?” Keith asked, offering one to Lance.

He shook his head, “Not into it.”

“Well, too bad.” He kept the cigarette pack away.

“You are aware that you’re poisoning your body.” Lance reminded.

Keith casually flicked his fingers and ashes fell on the surface, not thinking twice to bring it back to his lips again, his eyes on him. “Tell me something I don’t know.” Not an ounce of care.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Believe me, you’re not the only one who told me that.”

Lance ignored Keith, his eyes went back in searching for Shiro again.

He finds him at the snooker table. Leaning over it and aiming the ball with the pool stick with the look of concentration like earlier during beer pong—brows furrowed together as he took his time before striking to pocket the ball.

The white ball collides with the red ball and it easily goes into the pocket. Shiro broke a smile. God, that smile.

“He’s something, huh?” Keith spoke. “I don’t blame you. Shiro is always the highlight.”

He absolutely is. Since showing up and laying his sights on Shiro, it’s all he could think about, he wanted to get close to him without the presence of the crowd, just the two of them, alone. To have his hands all over his muscular body, lips on his lips, kissing him deeply and every inch of him. Fuck, he’s irresistible.

“You want him, don’t you?” Keith’s voice was just next to his ear, shocking Lance.

He was quick to move away from him. “No, of course not.” He denied.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Don’t act surprised. It's written all over your face and body language says it all. And if I may add, I can tell that it’s been a while since you’ve been with someone.” 

“So that’s your assumption about me?” Lance asked irritably.

“It’s the truth, deny it all you want.” He told.

Lance wants to punch his face, badly. “Wow, you're an ass.”

“I get that all the time.” Keith took another whiff of the cigarette smoke, exhaled out quickly. “What are you going to do about it?”

* * *

All he wanted to do is make Keith eat his own words. The last thing Lance wanted was for this to happen. For them to be in a bathroom with their lips locked into a frenzied kiss.

Tasting the tobacco mixed with beer on his tongue and lips. As much he hated himself for admitting it, Keith is a good kisser.

Lance buried his fingers through his black hair, his beanie was gone missing amid their rough make-out session.

He got a firm grip on him, both of his palms on his ass that would prevent him from moving. Lance willed himself not to moan against his lips, not giving him the satisfaction. But he can tease him back.

Keith leaning against the sink that allowed Lance to press himself fully against him—hip to hip, he ground on him.

Keith smirked against his lips, clearly enjoying it. Then, Lance felt it. Pulling away from the kiss and meeting his gaze.

“Getting you riled up turns me on.” Keith said it like there's no big deal.

So that’s how it’s going to be. Two can play that game.

“You’re such an ass.” He muttered under his breath. It's time for payback. Reaching for Keith’s zipper, he slides it down effortlessly.

Lance lowered himself between his legs, tugging his pants down his hips. He welcomed the sight of his cock before him—hard and fully erect, Keith was anticipating it.

Wrapping his hand around his shaft, twitching under his touch and proceeded to stroke it. His gaze fully focused on Keith who showed any reaction. Not saying a single word.

Good.

His hands worked slow, from the tip down to the base. Keith’s brows curled slightly as his eyes staring intently down at him, waiting.

Darting his tongue out but held back from taking a lick. Keith was unamused by his actions. Lance grinned. “Frustrating, isn’t it?”

“You little shit.” He cursed under his breath.

He gladly gave a good squeeze around his cock, Keith's body flinched. Oh, how satisfying it is to see him like this.

Before he could say anything, Lance beat him to it by finally wrapping his mouth around his cock.

Keith let out a strangled breath as if the wind knocked right out of him, his head fell back. His hand reached for Lance’s hair, tugging hard at the roots.

Amazingly, Lance did not groan out from his actions. He shifted his eyes up at Keith watching his intense gaze telling him to _suck._

And he did.

His wet tongue dragging along his length. The first thought that comes to mind was how warm his cock felt before he proceeded to put his mouth into work, sliding up and down, his tongue eagerly lapping over the smooth head of his cock.

Keith's throat bobbed, evident that he’s attempting to hold back.

His confidence grew as he continued to suck harder, his tongue swiped over the slit, probing it.

With Keith struggling to maintain his breathing and composure, how his mouth parted breathing heavily, his body tensing.

Lance felt motivation grew and swiftly grabbed the back of Keith’s leg and propped it higher against the sink, all for a better angle. He pushed his mouth down to the base, taking him whole and deep the tip hit the back of his throat, a light gag escaped him.

“Fuck…” Keith muttered under his breath, his hips slightly to thrust his cock deeper into Lance’s mouth.

His hooded eyes stared down at him, Lance loosens the grip on his hair and brushes the side of his face along with his hair to see him properly. Lance smiled at him and helped himself by bringing his mouth up and down his cock.

The bathroom was only meant to fit two people. Lance’s back was touching the door while on his knees was the most uncomfortable position.

Behind the door, the music picks up its tempo with the beat thumping heavily, enough to mask their sounds. So there’s no holding back with this, Lance let out a long moan, sending vibrations down to the cock.

Keith's leg trembled under Lance's hand and he moaned as well.

Feeling determined more than ever, his other hand works together with his mouth, stroking while sucking him off to simulate Keith further into coming apart.

He drew his mouth back, but not entirely that would allow his tongue swirling around the head, slurping like a popsicle. Almost quickly, the first taste of precum on his tongue taking a long lick, all for Keith to see.

Keith hooked his thumb at the corner of Lance’s mouth back, “You’re such a fucking tease.” He spoke huskily.

“Why, thank you.” Lance replied. He closed his mouth around his thumb and sucked.

However, Keith drew his thumb out and pressed his cock against his face. “We’re not done yet.”

Of course. Lance was more than eager to finish what he started. Opening his mouth wide again, Keith thrust his cock back into his mouth.

Lance’s pace quickens, hearing blood rushing through his ears. With Keith’s continuous moans growing louder serves as a motivation to make him fall apart.

His body shuddered and rather abrupt, warm jets of cum shot right into Lance’s mouth. The saltiness landed on his taste buds, he quickly released himself from Keith just as it split on his face.

The orgasm left Keith completely spent, Lance did that. Never felt this accomplished before that he had to savour the moment.

“You know how to put your mouth to good use.” He panted.

“That’s the idea.” Lance hummed.

Keith pulled him back up on his feet and brought his lips down, kissing him hard.

Lance sighed, their tongues entangled together so that Keith could taste himself.

Yet it wasn’t enough, Keith dragged his tongue over to the corner of Lance’s mouth to lick up his mess on his face, sending tingles travelling all over Lance’s body.

Hot. In so many ways.

“So this is where you two have been.”

The voice came from behind, startling Lance. He whirled around to discover Shiro standing by the door with his arms crossed.

How long has he been standing there? And the door wasn’t locked this whole time?

Shiro was quick to reach over towards Lance. His hand behind his neck firmly for a swift kiss.

Lance melted, completely weak and dazed. For the rest of the evening, he’s been waiting for this moment and it felt almost too good to be true.

“You’re a mess.” Shiro told, wiping the remains of the cum with his thumb, licking it clean.

The kiss has not fully sunk in, watching Shiro licking his thumb was arousing. Lance ran his tongue over his lips, he wanted it again.

He forgot about Keith being in the same space and decided to join in by putting his lips at the back of his neck, hot sensation spread on his neck, teeth lightly scraping on his skin. His arms wrapped around Lance from behind.

And he sucked hard. Enough to make Lance weak on his knees and unable to pull himself away from his grip.

“Ah!” He gasped as Keith nipped on his skin.

“You left your beanie hanging on the doorknob, Keith.” Shiro said nonchalantly, his finger twirled the beanie and tossed it towards him.

He caught it effortlessly, his lips never left Lance’s skin. He was unfazed, so did Shiro who looked rather interested with the sight before him.

The cheerful expression he’d seen hours ago had faded. Instead, Shiro’s watchful gaze studied him like a meal that needed to be devoured.

From there, it made sense.

Shiro took the first step, then the next, closer towards him. His heart started beating wildly against his chest.

His hand slipped over Lance’s waist, bringing his face closer to him again. Close enough that Lance could brush the tip of his nose against his, a silent gesture of coaxing Shiro to kiss him again.

He leaned closer but their lips were barely touching. Lance gulped silently. “Shiro… Kiss me.” He speaks softly.

A slight twinkle in his eyes, the corner of his lips twitched as if he’s fighting a smile.

He drew closer, so close yet so far. After seconds of waiting, Lance felt the warmth of Shiro’s lips again. His hand casually slipped over his waist and held it there.

A sigh escapes Lance. Finally.

Standing in between the two, two pairs of lips on him. He gladly gave into it. Unlike his kiss from Keith which felt dominant and fierce, Shiro’s kiss felt more subtle, gentle almost how a first kiss should have been.

“So, whose idea was it to lure the bait?” He questioned curiously against Shiro's lips.

“The both of us actually.” Shiro said. “It’s a way for us to have fun.”

In short, it’s a thrill. And a party is a perfect way to do it, with no rules applied.

“Most of the time, our companion was eager enough to join in.” Keith added.

He felt the bundle of nerves grew, Lance wasn’t sure if it’s excitement or just anxious. With the thoughts reeling in his head, Shiro’s thumb lightly stroked his bare skin on his waist.

So what does he have to lose? Just for one night.

“Then take me.”

Shiro broke a grin and picked Lance up by his legs, tossing him over his shoulder, they left the bathroom, ever so casually.

His actions didn’t bother Shiro at all, carrying him like a caveman. Lance felt bewildered, covering his face with his hands as they walked out to the presence of partygoers.

What would they be thinking? Do they even care?

Through the gaps of his fingers, Lance sees stairs and they’re going up to the second floor of the house. 

“Consider yourself lucky tonight, we don’t let anyone up here.” Shiro stated.

Just the thought of it made his belly stirred. By now, it’s obvious and undeniable to the fact what’s about to happen.

Dropping his hands, Lance sees the hallway is dim-lit but not empty. What he witnessed in front of him was almost shocking.

Several people standing at the side, lip-locking, hands on bodies. Lance sees one had their knee pressed up between the thighs, one wrapping his legs around the person’s hips, a series of moans of pleasure resonating the hallway.

However, that’s nothing compared to hearing repeated thumps and muffled groans coming through the walls behind closed doors.

They paused at the end of the hall, unlocking the door before entering. With a flip of the switch, the lights lit up with an orange glow—a perfect setting for private intimacy.

In one corner, the wall filled with maps, photos and posters of space, even a telescope placed right by the window, a definite hobby of his. Whereas, on the other side of the room, obviously Keith’s—an electric guitar and a skateboard resting next to the bed, several photo frames of impressive-looking motorcycles above the bed. A stark contrast between two people.

He hears the door click close from behind and Shiro settles Lance back on his feet. He swallowed thickly whilst not showing any indication of being nervous. It’s too late for that.

Picking up the courage, Lance leaned up to kiss him again but before he got the chance, Shiro lightly pushed him and fell back against the bed.

Lance propped himself with his elbows, only to find Shiro and Keith engaging in a kiss. Shiro’s arm curled around Keith’s neck, his hand held firmly at the ends of his hair that rested on his shoulders. While Keith clutching the collar of Shiro’s shirt and won’t let go of it.

It doesn’t take a genius to know that they’ve done this several times.

Lance was in awe by just watching. Shiro is all receiving while Keith gives it to him, the push and pull dynamic almost like magnets. Shiro gasped and Keith moaned deeply into his mouth, their tongues peeking as they kissed fiercely.

From there, Lance decided that he doesn’t want to be left out. On his knees, he crawled towards Shiro.

Pushing his shirt up, he allowed his fingers to trace over the lines, dips and curves of his hard, toned body. His hand trailing up and rested the space between his chest.

He can’t wait any longer and proceeded to taste Shiro’s skin against his lips—on his waist to be precise. Just as Lance thought, he’s warm.

And he did just that, pampering more kisses everywhere he could, his stomach that tenses at the slightest contact of his lips, his belly button and down to where the light trail of hair peeks through his pants. He peered up at them, observing Keith tugging Shiro’s bottom lip with a teasing grin.

Their lips parted. Shiro frowned, “What did I say about smoking?”

Keith scoffed, “Really, Shiro?”

“You know I don’t approve that habit of yours.” Shiro continued, his voice lowered and intimidating to Lance that it’s almost unrecognizable.

However, Keith remains smug, as usual.

Now that they're distracted, Lance decided right away to take matters into his own hands by undoing Shiro’s belt.

“Eager, aren’t you?” He turns his attention to Lance, stopping him by shoving him back on the bed.

Shiro removes his shirt and tossed it aside, crawling back towards Lance to lend a helping hand by taking off his, which he welcomed.

Once again, Shiro pushed Lance against the bed again. Hovering over him, seeing that radiant smile again eases the edge from him.

Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, Lance removed his snapback from his head, hair falling down his face and quickly they engaged in another kiss again. Gentle, reassuring and slowly Lance opens up to him.

Shiro’s hand caressing on his body made him shiver delightfully. He never felt a touch like this before and yet it’s enticing.

His lips trailed down to his chin, his jaw—Lance shivered as it continued lower down to his neck, Shiro lightly nibbling the skin.

Lance’s lips parted slightly without a sound, his fingers played with his soft hair, circling it around as he welcomed his mouth.

Shiro’s lips wandered again, leaving hot trails at its wake, kissing along his shoulder blades, like he’s worshipping him. His finger touched his neck lightly. “Keith marked you good.” He said. “I want to do the same.” He added.

Lance bites the bottom of his lip to stop himself from grinning. He felt the swipe of Shiro’s tongue on his chest, sucking, biting him softly.

With his free hand, Shiro slipped inside Lance’s pants, rubbing his cock with his palm. His mouth closed around his nipple, tongue swirling and sucking hard, Lance squirmed under him, hips lifting from the bed to feel more of his touch.

Shiro lightly bites his hardened peak causing Lance to gasp suddenly. “Oh…!”

“Settle down, Shiro.” Keith voiced out, interrupting the mood. He stood there with his bare chest and his hands undoing his belt. “Don’t tell me you forgot about it.”

Shiro stopped and let go of his nipple with a sigh, “Of course not.” He said, looking disappointed.

“What is it?” Lance questioned.

“We made a deal. Whoever wins the beer pong match gets to have sex with the person first.” Shiro explained.

So it’s more than just a game between them, basically a prize of entertainment and tonight Lance is their latest prize. Yet for some reason, the idea of it excites him further.

“Don’t worry. Shiro will get his turn, I know he’s hard as balls right now to fuck you. We have all night.” Keith continued, dropping his pants onto the ground with his cock fully erect.

The look in Keith’s eyes was hunger. Lance was the prey that he can’t wait to devour, further intimidating him.

With Shiro out of the way, Lance sat upright to see Keith standing at the foot of the bed.

He focused on Keith's hands taking his time to undo his pants, it didn’t help when the anticipation continued building within Lance. This asshole was doing it on purpose.

Tugging down his pants, Keith planted a kiss below his belly button. “Scared?” He murmured.

Unable to find his voice, Lance shook his head. This satisfies Keith further and pulls his pants down to his ankles.

The fingerless gloves were the only clothing which he did not remove and didn’t seem to mind about it when he wrapped his hand around Lance’s cock, slowly stroking him.

Lance let out a shuddered breath. His fingers clutching the sheets under him, basically surrendered himself to Keith’s strokes.

Shiro nuzzles up next to Lance, like a cat. He felt his hands sliding down his ribs, Shiro positioned himself from behind that allowed Lance’s back resting against his chest. Once he’s settled, Lance turns his face to the side and finds his lips immediately.

Keith brought his face down to Lance’s cock, gaze peering up at them with the tip of his tongue lightly tracing the head following his earlier mannerisms back in the bathroom.

He and Shiro engaged with a heated kiss, feeling delirious, moaning deeply into Shiro’s mouth as their tongues rubbed together.

Keith's finger pressed against the slit of Lance’s cock and beads of precum seeps out and he smeared it around, coating his finger before positioning it over Lance’s rim.

Acting as a lubricant, he gently massages his hole while the other hand continues stroking Lance faster to stimulate him further while stretching him.

Lance moaned into Shiro’s mouth, his hips thrusting into Keith’s hand voluntarily, his body craving for more and at the same time, wanting Shiro too.

“Shiro… your cock. I want it.” He pleaded against his lips.

The other smiled excitedly, adjusting himself away from Lance to stand next to the bed and remove the final clothing on him.

To be greeted by the sight of Shiro’s cock was shocking. He’s huge and already semi-hard with veins appearing on his skin, doubting himself if he could fit in his mouth.

His hand clasped around Shiro’s length, the tip of his fingers barely touching and proceeded to stroke Shiro, imitating Keith’s strokes on his cock.

By now, Lance felt the tip of the finger slipping into his hole, twisting left and right to stretch him out. Eventually, Keith took Lance in his mouth and sucked hard.

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance cursed under his breath.

To hear him curse enticed Keith further in pick up the pace, bobbing his head up and down. Pushing his finger deep inside before thrusting, 

Lance cried out, his muscles tensing around the finger.

“Relax.” Keith said calmly, his tongue licked around the tip while rubbing his inner walls in a slow pace against his prostate.

Lance swallowed dryly, his toes curling against the sheets from the sheer tension. He focused his gaze on Shiro’s cock before his eyes, how pink it looks and so ready. How lucky is he tonight to have a dick in his mouth for the second time tonight.

Opening his mouth wide, Shiro didn’t waste a second to thrust his cock slowly, he drew a shaky breath.

Just as Lance expected, he’s thicker than Keith. Humming around his length, equally amazed at himself for being able to take him whole, all the way at the back. Even Shiro looked rather impressed. Before he was given a chance to speak, Lance got busy.

“Oh!” Shiro expressed. His hand against the side of Lance’s face, tilting upwards and their eyes met.

His hole stretched that allowed Keith to slip another finger into him. Lance moaned suddenly, sending vibrations down Shiro’s dick igniting pleasure and he’s already dripping in his mouth.

Keith spreads his fingers apart, giving a few more thrusts before drawing it out. His hands spread Lance’s cheeks apart to admire his handiwork before kneeling upright and positioning his cock, giving himself a couple of strokes was all it took for more precum to leak and spreading it around his rim before taking the time to push his cock in.

Lance was lapping Shiro’s cock when he felt Keith’s cock sliding into him that caused him to groan deeply. As he slowly pushed deeper, rubbing against his insides sending waves of pleasure through Lance, realizing just how much he missed this feeling. 

“You’re so tight.” Keith gritted through his teeth, his fingers digging into Lance’s cheeks until he’s fully inside Lance that he’s able to breathe again.

Clenching around his shaft and wriggled his ass to signal Keith to get on with it.

Keith drew his hips back, cock sliding out and thrusts back in, sending chills up Lance's spine.

Shiro’s eyes shifted on Keith, while biting the bottom lip with what he’s seeing, it’s arousing.

Little by little, his thrusts grew faster and with ease sliding in and out of Lance by slamming his hips against him, hitting deep against his prostate. Lance’s eyes rolled back, the pleasure continued to build up so much that he didn't care that he's moaning loudly that people outside could hear him.

With each thrust, his body lunged forward right into Shiro’s cock that hit the back of his throat. Being pounded by Keith while trying to suck Shiro off proved to be difficult and overwhelming, but he’s going to at least try his hardest—no pun intended.

His tongue swirled around his shaft and let it brush against the inside of his mouth, revealing the outline of Shiro's cock.

Skin slapping on skin, Keith’s pants grew and his nails dug deep into Lance’s cheeks while his muffled cries filled the air, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

Keith's speed was frantic as he clenched himself around Keith’s cock, desperate and wanting to be done with, the thought of them coming apart simultaneously like a perfect symphony was just delightful. 

Lance’s body continues to tighten, Shiro’s cock throbbing in his mouth, a fine sheen of sweat on his torso, hearing him gasp and his muscles tense. It was an agonizing wait but Lance knew that it wouldn’t be long.

Keith let out a grunt and slammed his hips against Lance with a loud slap, before spilling his load deep inside him. Lance’s breath hitched causing him to shudder and soon the wave of orgasm swept over him, his hands clutching the sheets as his cock twitching and ejaculated over.

Shiro was the silent one. Under his shaky breath, his cock twitched and eventually came into his mouth. Lance choked and was able to swallow it down and some leaked out from his mouth.

He drew his mouth back leaving a long trail of saliva, Lance felt dizzy, exhausted but very satisfied from being thoroughly fucked.

Eventually, Keith pulled his cock out, “You’re leaking.” He commented, his finger swiped up his cum and slid it back into his puckering hole. 

“I like tasting myself on you.” Shiro tilted Lance’s face up, leaning down for a light kiss. “Are you ready for my turn now?”

Lance found himself grinning with excitement, feeling the sex drive again. "Why not? The more, the merrier, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write good old Fraternity fic featuring them for a while after having discussions with some folks on Discord and I just NEED to get it out of my mind and into words. As usual it took me awhile to get this fic finished and longer than it should but my brain juice was already dried up trying to think of smut words. (Smut is hard, yo.) Also I wanted this fic to be PWP? How does one write PWP fics without constantly adding more words and not lead up to sex?????


End file.
